


Day 81

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 81

ONE HOUR TO GO...

 

"Raoul de Santos is your killer. Kenny Prince’s houseboy. Second autopsy shows it wasn’t tetanus that poisoned Connie Prince – it was botulinum toxin...We’ve been here before. Carl Powers? Tut-tut. Our bomber’s repeated himself."

"So how’d he do it?"

"Botox injection."

"Botox?"

"Botox is a diluted form of botulinum. Among other things, Raoul de Santos was employed to give Connie her regular facial injections. My contact at the Home Office gave me the complete records of Raoul’s internet purchases. He’s been bulk ordering Botox for months."

"Bided his time, then upped the strength to a fatal dose."

"You sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

"All right...my office."

"Hey, Sherlock. How long?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long have you known?"

"Well, this one was quite simple, actually, and like I said, the bomber repeated himself. That was a mistake."

"No, but Sherl... The hostage... the old woman. She’s been there all this time."

"I knew I could save her. I also knew that the bomber had given us twelve hours. I solved the case quickly; that gave me time to get on with other things. Don’t you see? We’re one up on him!"

 

Raoul de Santos, the house-boy, botox.

 

"Hello?"

"Help me..."

"Tell us where you are...your address..."

"He was so...his voice..."

No. no...

"No, no, no, no. Tell me nothing about him. Nothing."

"He sounded...so soft..."

 

No...damn it...unfair...he's not playing cricket

 

"Hello."

"Sherlock...?"

"What happened?"

 

From the telly, next morning...

"The explosion, which ripped through several floors, killing twelve people..."

"Old block of flats."

Hmmm...at least he's speaking to me again...still don't...

"...is said to have been caused by a faulty gas main. A spokesman from the utilities company..."

"He certainly gets about."

...understand why he's mad at me...I...DID solve it...

"Well, obviouthhhly I lost that round – although technically I did solve the case."

Ohhh...

"He killed the old lady because she started to describe him..."

He wanted to stop being bored....

"Just once..he put himself in the firing line..."

"What d’you mean?"

"Well, usually, he must stay above it all. He organises these things but no one ever has direct contact."

"What...like the Connie Prince murder-he arranged that? So people come to him wanting their crimes fixed up, like booking a holiday?"

Brilliant...original...

"Novel.."

"Huh."

"Taking his time this time..."

What is taking him so long...

"Anything on the Carl Powers case?"

"Nothing. All the living classmates check out spotless. No connection."

"Maybe the killer was older than Carl?"

"The thought had occurred."

"So why’s he doing this, then – playing this game with you? D’you think he wants to be caught?"

"I think he wants to be distracted..."

"I hope you'll be very happy together."

Jealous? John? Wha-but...

"Sorry, what?"

"There are lives at stake, Sherlock – actual human lives... Just – just so I know, do you care about that at all?"

What does that matter? It doesn't...

"Will caring about them help save them?"

"Nope."

"Then I’ll continue not to make that mistake."

"And you find that easy, do you?"

"Yes. Very. Is that news to you?"

You know me, you know who I am...

"No...no."

He thinks if I don't care about them, that means I don't care about him...Oh. John..."

"I've disappointed you."

Why do I care? I do...care...damnit. I can't...I have to finish this...

"That’s good – that’s a good deduction, yeah."

Shut.it.down.

"Don’t make people into heroes, John. Heroes don’t exist, and if they did, I wouldn’t be one of them."


End file.
